The Masseuse and the Dancer
by Meech0831
Summary: She was my Friday 3:00. Everyone wanted her. I wanted her. Will Masseuse/Santana get her girl? Will Dancer/Brittany finally find her one true love? Give it a chance. two-shot possible three-shot. Quinntana friendship. T for now possible M later.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - I had this come to me as I was sitting in the hot tub. possible two shot maybe three. Let me know what ya think. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or any of the characters...just my own imagination. **

The Masseuse and the Dancer

"Quinn, what time is it?" I asked, knowing full well that it wasn't time yet.

"S…Jeez, it's only ten minutes from the last time you asked. She's not here yet. You know she never gets here until 3:30." she answered me.

"I know, but fuck…why did my 2:00 have to cancel. Now, I have to sit around and wait acting like it's my first girl crush. It's not like she's even into women, let alone me." I bit back my frustration.

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you, Mike told Tina, who told Mercedes, who told her boyfriend Sam who told Rachel who told me that she thinks you're sexy and hot. Now if that doesn't say I might be interested, then I don't know what does." Quinn tried to reason with me.

Reason….hah! There is no reason when it comes to my standing Friday 3:00 client. Brittany S. Pierce. That's how she introduced herself to me four months ago, and every Friday since, she has come in, taken her clothes off, let's me lather her up with oils and I massage her aching muscles. Quinn, my best friend since kindergarten, and I opened our own Salon and Spa. I specialized in facials and massages. Quinn did facials and foot rubs. We hired a few girls to take up the mani/pedi stations to make up the rest of the salon. This was a place to relax and feel good. Quinn and I went to school to specialize in massage therapy and other packages to help relax a person. It was by far the best thing Quinn has ever talked me into. With the exception of setting me up on a blind date with Demon Spawn from Hell Kitty. What the hell kind of name is Kitty? What a lost cause she was. That's when Brittany S. Pierce…..hottest dancer this side of the Hudson River, walked into our spa and my life. Everybody wanted her. Hell, I wanted her. But rumor was she wasn't into relationships and only had time for dancing, teaching dancing and dancing on Broadway. I didn't have a chance.

Or did I?

Every Friday, we would talk about everything. Our childhoods, our dreams, our mistakes. I thought we were at least friends. Every time I touched her skin, I could see goose bumps form on her body until I rubbed them away. Every time I touched her skin, I could see and feel the tingly feelings she gave me. How can someone as beautiful and friendly and sweet as her, not have a partner in life.

"What time is….." I started

"Jesus Fuck S…it's oooooh. It's 3:10. I'm sorry San. Maybe she's just running late." Quinn said hesitantly knowing my reaction.

"Q, she's never been late before. Either I am going to start worrying if she doesn't show in the next 5 minutes, or the phone will ring and I'll be getting stood up for the second time today." I spat back.

"San…she's only running late. If she wasn't going to make it, she'd call. Just like that one time a few months back when she had a late audition. Relax, hon. She'll be here." Quinn said, trying to calm me down.

"Okay, but I'm serious. If she doesn't show, I might as well kiss my evening as wasted and go get drunk." I fumed. I don't know why I was acting this way. Maybe because I psyched myself up to finally probably, possibly, absolutely maybe ask her out for coffee, drinks or maybe even dinner.

"Who's going to get drunk? I'll go!" a familiar voice sounded as the door opened and closed.

"Britt. Sorry, I didn't see you come in." I said finally looking into her disheveled look.

"That's okay. I just got here. Sorry I'm late. The taxi I was in decided to run a red light and we got into a small fender bender. So I jogged the rest of the way." the blonde dancing goddess explained.

"Oh my God, Brittany! Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Yeah. Are you alright?" I asked, repeating Quinn.

"I'm okay. Just a bit frazzled. I hate being late. Plus, it totally ruined my good mood. I had something really special I wanted to do later, but now, I think I'm just too nervous now. Nevermind. Are you ready San. I think I need a deep muscle today." she rambled.

"Yeah Britt. You're room is all set up. If you'd like, I'll give ya' and extra half hour free." I reasoned, trying to make her feel better. I wonder what she had planned. Oh well, for her to know and me to never find out.

"Yay! That would be sooo great San. Thank you so much. You're the best." Brittany squealed.

I led Brittany back into my normal room and let her get changed. I already had her favorite scents and oils and music all set up and ready. I was just waiting on her. I knocked on the door to announce my presence and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Britt? You ready for me?" I asked, totally knowing that was a loaded question. Too bad I wasn't asking this from my bedroom instead of my massage table.

"Yeah, San. I'm ready. I really need this today." She frumped.

Normally, I start at her shoulders and work my way to her back, feet, legs, thighs, then back to her arms and shoulders. Today, I think I'll start at her feet, and work my way up. Also, we usually talk non-stop the entire time, but I let her set the pace and the topics we discuss. This time, though. We were silent. I was starting to worry about the blue eyed blonde beauty lying naked under a thin sheet.

"San? Can I ask you something. You can totally say no, but I was really hoping….Shit. I'm totally screwing this up. I'm sorry. Nevermind. You probably already have someone, something going on." Brittany started to ramble again.

"Britt. Hey. I know we only know each other from the spa and only for the last four months, but I feel as if we've known each other forever. You can ask me anything. I want you to know that." I tried to relax her more, working my way up her legs to her thighs. When my hand truly, accidentally on purpose, (possibly) slips and and I touch the inner thigh feeling her heat against my hand. Fuck! I hear her gasp softly. I try to play it off by continuing like nothing happened.

"Well, Iwas wondering, if maybe you would like to…I doubt you would cuz you're probably not even into that, but…." she paused, I guess trying to choose her words.

"Britt, I don't have someone or something to occupy me in anyway. I hope that helps you spit out what you are trying to say." I smiled softly as she turned her face to look at me.

"Well, first, I was wondering what you thought about me. I mean, Mike told me that Tina told him, that Mercedes to her from Sam that you were, uhm…that you were…" I interrupted her at that point.

"Yes, Britt. I'm gay. Out and proud. Quinn and Rachel are my best friends and I was in their wedding. Oh my God. Weren't you there? You were with Kurt Hummel. He designed Rachel's dress." I said, totally shocked that I remembered that.

"Yes, I was there. That's how I found out you and Quinn owned Oasis Paradise Spa. Kurt told me you were single and I couldn't believe him. So, he got you're number from his hubby Blaine and told me to make an appointment and find our for myself." she said blushing.

I kneel down in front of Brittany's face, grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Britt, I have been wanting to ask you out since the first day I saw you come in here. I don't know why I didn't try at the wedding. Probably to drunk and wasted to worry about anything. See, I was supposed to be there with a date, but I sort of got stood up and cheated on. So, you see, that's the story of my life. I get someone I think I can click with, I let down my guard, get close and get dumped. Via Text Message no less!" I spewed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. Yes, I'm gay and I'm single. But I'm also scared. I'm afraid that I'll be alone the rest of my life." I said somberly, starting to get back up, before I'm held back by a hand around my wrist.

"I would never do that to you San. You deserve the best. I would like to give you that, if you'd let me." she said honestly.

"I heard you weren't into relationships. Just dance, dance and more dance." I asked, hoping I didn't sound too harsh.

"That's only because I hadn't found the right person to share my life with. I'm hoping that I have found her in you." Brittany said, looking into my eyes, pressing her hand against my cheek and caressing it gently with her thumb.

Without a second thought, I closed my eyes and opened them again. Licked my lips, glanced at Britt's lips, closed my eyes again and leaned in. What seemed like hours, our lips finally met. They all say when you meet the one, you'll see fireworks in your kisses. Well, I didn't only see fireworks. I heard the God damned band playing. I saw my future life ahead of me. I saw white dresses and children. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach flip. I had found her. I had found my soul mate that I had almost given up on. After what seemed like minutes, but was mere seconds, I pulled away for air.

"Wow!" I announced as I gasped for air.

"Yeah, wow!" Britt repeated.

I couldn't help but stare at the woman lying naked under a sheet in front of me, wishing I could get up the nerve to remove the sheet and make sweet lady love to her.

"San. Kiss me again." she begged.

"Are you sure. I don't want to take advantage of…." I started, only to be pulled back down into a deep and passionate kiss.

I opened my mouth slightly to let out a moan that was itching to escape. With that small opening, Britt took advantage and slipped her tongue into my mouth. As our tongues started to dance with each other, Britt pulled me down on top of her.

"Britt. We shouldn't. Not here. I like you. A lot. But I want to do this right. Please, let me take you out on a date tomorrow and whatever happens from there happens. I want this to happen, but I want it to be special. You're special and you deserve to be treated special." I whispered quietly into her ear.

"Okay, San. And I like you a lot too. Like really a lot. Besides, I already think you are special. Pick me up at eight. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it." She agreed.

"Oh, and Santana. Thank you for being so sweet and thoughtful." she beamed.

"My pleasure." I said, finishing the massage and letting her get dressed.

After letting her get dressed and cooled down, I walked back into my room and straight over to Brittany. I grabbed her hands with mine and pulled her to me. I gave her another kiss then pulled her flush into me for an embrace before we turned and left the room. A room that was full of magic for the both of us.

"See you tomorrow San. I'm looking forward to wining and dining you." Britt winked at me as she gave me a small peck on the lips and turned towards the door.

"Me too, B. Me too. See you tomorrow." I grinned wider than Garfield with a 6 pound plate of spaghetti in front of him.

I watched Brittany practically skipping down the sidewalk as she hailed a cab, got in, turned to me and waved, then left.

"Well, well, if that smile doesn't say you got the girl, I don't know what does. And what the hell was that kiss?" Q teased.

"She asked me if I was gay, then if I was single, then asked me out. But she was a little more wordy than that. I think she was almost embarrassed. Either way, I got the girl…or should I say, she gotz me!" I smirked. I got the girl, I got the girl everyone wanted and I wasn't** going to let her go. EVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n - Okay, so as I've stated before, I refuse to watch Glee until Brittana are back together and back together for good! Plus, with the way the show has declined this year, I would be very surprised to see it back next year. Sorry, just personal opinion! But...as long as the get together soon and stay together, then I might decide to continue watching. I will have a little faith in our girls to come to the forefront and show the fandom the respect it deserves.**

**a/n 2 - Again, unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Written during Glee instead of watching Glee! Boycotting until Brittana Nowgame! So, again, thanks to my new reviews, alerts, faves and follows! You amaze me and inspire me to get this thing moving. This may turn into a four-shot now, it seems to be writing itself once I get started. I hope you like. Total fluff! No smut of sexy times yet...but never fear...we'll get there! I promise!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee! Why anyone would right now is beyond me!**

2

Hey Britt - It's me Santana, but I guess you alrdy knew that. Lol - I'm l kin 4wrd to 2morrw nte! Cya at 8! Btw - I love ur kisses. U totally made my day! - San xoxo ;)

Hi San. Yeah, I knew it was u! Ur 2 cute. I'm lookin forward to 2morrow nite as well. I'm glad I made ur day. U made mine 2. I love your kisses too! I can't wait 2 c u! Britt - xoxo ;D

Awesome! C U 2morrw. S xoxo

Can't wait! Is it too early to say I miss u? Cuz I do. B xoxo

No, and I miss u 2. Nite B. S xoxo

Nite S ;) B xoxo

I was hoping I let enough time before I texted Brittany. Yay, for me, I did. So, not only did she make my day by kissing me. She made my night by texting me back. I think I went to bed with a huge ass grin plastered to my face. I had a date with a wanted woman. The Wanted Woman! And she was going out with me. I'm doing my own little happy dance in my bedroom.

I woke up Saturday morning excited, nervous and clueless. I wanted to this to be the perfect first date. I had no clue what to do, where to go, Fuck! I didn't have a thing to wear. Well, I did, but I wanted it to be special, but not too extravagant or too casual. It had to be just right.

I wandered down to the kitchen of the house I shared with Quinn. We decided, since both of us was still single, fresh from buying our shop and the house was a steal, that we should live together. Hell, we'd been best friends forever, it was a win win situation. I wanted to pick Quinn's brain on what I should wear, and get some ideas for the perfect date.

"Quinn, I'm fucking stumped! I have THE date with THE girl and I don't have a fucking clue where to go and what to wear. Heeeellllppp meeeee! Pleeeeeaaaaase!" I whined.

I never say please, so I figured if I did, then Quinn would know just how serious about this date I really was. Not that she didn't doubt it, she'd only been listening to me complain and daydream and wish for this to happen for four months now.

"Fine, let's hit the walk-in and see what you have. Maybe, I'll have something to fit you as well. Hmmmm, nope. No. Not that one. Okay. I think I have an outfit for you. Do you want this to be formal, casual, fun, serious?" Quinn asked, trying to get a vibe off me for the type of date I want.

"I think I want this to be fun, casual, but perfect. I don't want to just take her out for a burger, chicken sandwich or fries. But I also don't want it to be so formal she can't have fun afterwards. Damn, Q! I don't know. All I know is this date has to be perfect. Fuck me upside down, I'm so screwed." I said exasperated as I plopped down on my bed.

"Well, you guys talk a lot right?" she asked.

"Yeah, every time she's getting a massage, we talk the entire time." I answered curiously.

"Just go on that then. What does she like to do to relax, to have fun? What does she like to do to have on her days off? What's her favorite downtime thing to do? Did you ever talk about the perfect date or downtime day? Think S, I'm sure she has. If you've noticed, she always came into the spa wearing thin sweats and a dance t-shirt. That looks pretty normal and down to earth to me. I'm guessing she would like a tame, relaxing fun date." Quinn reasoned.

"Okay, I think I've got it. I remember her saying her favorite day off meal is home made mac and cheese, Caesar salad, steamed veggies, super sweet brewed iced tea and strawberry shortcake. Good thing I like to cook Q. I think I might be able to pull this one off!" I said, pretty damn proud of myself.

"Great! Now, what are you gonna do. Invite her here? I've leave if you want me to for the night. I can always stay with Rachel, you know that." she offered.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe. I also know she loves to walk around the park at dusk and feed the ducks. That way, she doesn't get as noticed. She likes to be around kids and stuff, but on her days off she likes to relax. Like totally relax." I remembered, telling Quinn this as well.

"Quinn, you're brilliant! Do you mind if I bring her here for dinner? I don't think I wanna do a picnic just yet. I know she loves them, but I want a total chill atmosphere first. Then, I'll make her dinner, then we'll head for a walk down the back gardens and to our pond. We always get a ton of ducks at dusk and we have the bench down there." I rambled.

"Sounds good so far. You do know, astronomy buff that you are, there is a meteor shower tonight, maybe you can take a blanket and watch the shower as well. It's supposed to be a perfect night for stargazing. Clear skies, no clouds and we are far enough away from the city for the lights not to play a factor. Plus, it's the perfect weather, just a light breeze." Quinn explained, after watching the Weather Channel and letting me know.

"Perfect! Thanks Q, you're the best. Love you! Now, out of my kitchen. I have to getz meh cookin' on!" I giggled, snapping a towel at my best friend as she left the kitchen.

Dinner was almost done. All I had left to do was to stick the mac n cheese in the oven to bake, get dressed and head over to pick up Britt at her apartment. She had texted me her address earlier in the day and I figured it would take me about ten to fifteen minutes to get her. To say the nerves were starting to rear their ugly heads was just a bit of an understatement. This date had to be perfect. I wanted to show Brittany that she was special and that I was worthy of a relationship with her.

I got dressed in some comfortable jeans, v-neck t-shirt and a jacket, put on some comfortable boots, grabbed my keys and headed for my date with destiny!

I got to Britt's apartment, fixed myself up, took a deep and stood there. Frozen. I think I stood there almost five minutes before I finally got up the nerve to knock on her door.

"Just a minute. I'm coming!" I hear through the door, along with a few bangs, thuds and cruses. I couldn't help but giggle. Maybe she was just as nervous as I was.

"Hey San. Come on it." I was greeted by a frazzled Brittany and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Britt. Are you almost ready?" I asked, knowing by the disheveled look on the dancer's face that she was upset about something.

"Can you give me ten minutes. My cat seems to have snuck out through the window again and I don't like him out at night. He has a tendency to engage in some illegal feline activity and then he comes home drunk and loud. I don't want the neighbors to complain about the noise." she said frantically.

"Well, what's he look like, I'll help you find him? What's his name?" I asked.

"LT. It's short for Lord Tubbington. I used to call him Tubbs, but he's so self conscious about his weight, I started calling him LT after he went on his diet." she rambled.

"Ugh! Uhhhh B, is this him." I asked, fairly sure the huge behemoth of a furball that just landed on my shoulders is her missing cat.

"LT! That's not a proper way to greet a guest!" Britt scolded.

At that moment, the largest (and heaviest) cat I had ever seen purred in my ear, gave me a quick nuzzle and jumped down and waddled over to Brittany.

"Britt, how about you go freshen up and get ready and LT and I will take the time and get to know each other better. No rush, and total casual. We're just going back to my house." I offered to help calm her down and let her know that it was a very informal evening.

"Okay, sounds great. I could really use a nice relaxing night. Thanks Santana. Be right back." she smiled, leaning down to give me a soft kiss to my lips and skipped off to her bedroom. She fucking skipped. How much more perfect can she get?

"San, this had been the perfect meal. Thank you so much. I guess you really did listen when we were talking." she smiled with a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

"Of course I did B. I listened to everything you said. I know this sounds weird, but I felt a connection with you that first day you came in. Out of all the spa's you chose ours. What made you decide on our spa?" I asked.

"A friend recommended your spa, so I decided to try it out. Best decision I've ever made." the blonde answered and smiled.

"And I'm thankful that you walked into my room. To be honest, you've not left my mind in the four months since you first came in. Britt, I know this is strange and I realize we've only just had this one date, but I can't think of anything I want more…..would you want to be my girlfriend?" I softly and shyly asked, hoping for a positive outcome to the second most important question I would ever ask my blonde dancer.

"Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend. I've been wanting to be your girlfriend for a long time. What the heck took us so long to go out?" she chuckled, grabbing my hands and pulling me in for a passionate sweet kiss.

"I have more planned for tonight, if you're up for it." I asked hopeful that she would indulge me in the events I had planned. So far so good.

"I would love to. But just so you know, this has, by far, been the best first date I have ever been on. Most times, my dates just wants to wine n dine and then expect to get into my pants. Like, I'm taking out the most wanted woman and I get to hook up with her tonight. I hate that. So, by the end of the evening, after they've completely talked about themselves or bragged about a dinner date with me, they try to flirt or charm their way into getting me to let them past the front door. Yeah, not gonna happen. I can honestly say, I haven't had sex in almost two years! Not that you really needed or wanted to know that, but I just wanted to let you know how much a real date with no pretenses means to me. Thank you. Plus, just to let you know, you're the first real girlfriend I've had in almost five years. Ever since I started dancing on Broadway. Thank you so much for making me feel special." she softly said barely getting the last sentence out before a stray tear made it's way from the corner of her eye.

"That is totally my pleasure. And now that you are my official girlfriend, I plan on making you feel special every day!" I bragged, hoping she would see how much she really means to me.

I grabbed Britt's hand and pulled her with me out the sliding glass doors, across the back patio and down past the edge of the gardens to our own private duck pond.

"Oh my God! San, you have your own little duck park! This is soooo cool. Next thing, you'll be telling me you have a pot of gold at the end of rainbows and a stable full of unicorns!" my new girlfriend squealed in delight.

"Here, I brought some duck snacks and food for you to feed them. I remember you said you liked to feed and watch them, so, being that Q and I have our own little duck water park, I figured I'd bring you here." I blushed. Hoping that I hadn't overdone it so far.  
Part 2 of Perfect Date almost complete. Part 3 coming up. This was going better than I ever thought it would. How could it not? I mean, look at who I'm with. The perfect woman. She's smart, funny, sincere, pure and not to mention gorgeous.

"Babe, I still have one more thing for you. Whenever you fell like moving from here, it's just a bit farther down the path." I offered.

"San, how can you make this date any more perfect!? The best cooked first meal, the ducks and the pond. What on earth could you possibly have planned next?" she giggled anxiously.

"Here we are. I hope you like it." I said nervously.

"Oh my God! Is this really all for me?" Britt asked incredulously.

"Yep, I had a friend of mine build if for me about three years ago right after Quinn and I moved in. He had helped build the one for the University so I thought he would be perfect to build a small miniature version for me. I come out here almost every weekend to see if I can see something new. Oh, I also have this for you." explained nervously as I handed her a rolled piece of parchment paper with a yellow bow around it and a small duck charm on the end.

I knew I was probably going over the top for this date, but it had to be perfect. Special. I wanted her to see that I really wanted to date her, court her, woo her, whatever had to be done to call her mine. Now that she was definitely my girlfriend, I wanted to show her that I was going to be the best possible girlfriend EVER!

"San, this is just too much. I have never had anyone, ever, go through all this just for a date. You are so sweet. What ever made me take so long to let you know I felt a connection from the start with you is beyond me." she choked out as she started to tear up.

"Hey, now. No cryin, unless it's happy tears. They are a happy right?" I asked nervously, attempting to wipe the tears falling from her eyes with my thumbs.

"Very happy tears. Your own personal observatory, a small candlelight desert and this, " she waved the inscrolled parchment paper, "naming a star for me. Well, nothing could be more perfect for a first date. Makes me almost wonder what all you'd do for other things." she chuckled and smirked at the same time.

I could already see a future with her, I wonder if she was reading my mind when she made that last statement. Technically, yes, this was our first date, but truly we had known each other for over four month. Four interesting months of getting to truly know each other through talk. A lost art form for people these days. I knew from the moment we kissed that I was hooked. Hooked for life. I could see a future, a family and a home with Brittany S. Pierce. I hope to make that happen someday. Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce. Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce. Sounds pretty good to me.

"San…helllloooooo. Anybody home?" I was broken from my thoughts with a hand waving in front of mine.

"Oh, sorry, B. My thoughts ran away with me." I giggled and blushed.

"Well, you seemed far away. I guess as long as it was me you were running away with, then it's okay." my blonde goddess giggled.

"To tell you the truth, that's exactly what it was about." I admitted, bringing her in closer to me as I pressed our lips together.

"Then it's most definitely okay." she pulled away to say, then came back in as we touched noses, then foreheads, then lips.

"Would you like to look at your star now? I have it all set up and aligned to see." I asked, proud of myself.

"Yes, please. I'm so excited." she squeaked in delight.

For the next couple of hours we looked at the stars through the telescope and some of the distant galaxies and constellations. Some I actually knew, and some I had to actually consult the numerous books on astronomy and the stars for answers. Yes, I Santana Marie Lopez was a star nerd. I like Star Trek, both series, Star Wars the originals the best and not a fan of Voyager. DS9 was okay, but. Anyway….I figured if I wanted to be the perfect girlfriend, then I better be totally open and honest and true to my nerd/badass self. So much for Badass when I'm around Miss Brittany. She brings out the softer side of Satan.

"Uhmmm, hey B?" I whispered.

"Yeah, San." she answered just as soft.

"Would you like to stay in here and I could light up the ceiling with the mapped out stars and constellations, or we could go outside and set the blanket out and watch the meteor shower going on.?" I asked. Either answer would be fine with me as long as I had Brittany Pierce by my side.

"How about we go outside for a little while and then come back in here. I could sit in here for hours and look up. This is so wonderful Santana. Thanks for letting me be a part of you're world. It's great." she smiled into another kiss.

After about another hour of watching the meteor shower then back into the observatory to gaze at the ceiling, I notice Britt was starting to yawn a little more frequently.

"Why don't we go back inside and go to bed. I mean sleep. Well, if you want to that is. You totally don't have to, but I'd feel better …fuck. I can't even smooth this over with mush, it all just comes out fucked up. Sorry, B." I rambled embarrassed.

"I would totally love to spend the night. Do you happen to have something for me to sleep in?" she replied sarcastically.

"Well, duh! Let's head back to the house and I'll get the guest room set up-" I was stopped from my train of thought by two fingers silencing my words.

"San. We both know that neither one of us is going to get any sleep if we are in the same house in different rooms. Why don't we just bypass all that awkwardness of goodnights and walking away from each other and I'll just sleep with you. If something happens, then it was meant to happen. If not, then I'm okay just waking up in the morning with you next to me or in my arms." she smiled as her blushing cheeks glowed in the moonlight.

"Okay. I'd like that." I replied extending my hand to hers as we walked up the path towards the house.

After arriving back at the house, getting cleaned up and changed in boxers and tanks, we both headed for my bed. I pulled the covers back, got in and beckoned for her to join me.  
This night could not have been any more perfect. Little did I know, that after having Britt spend the night with me this first night, I wasn't going to want to ever sleep apart from her again.

And we didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n - Here is chapter 3. This is making itself into a four-shot! It just keeps writing itself. Let me know what ya think. My other story will be ending in a few chapters and I have a new one almost ready to start posting. Thanks to all that have followed me. You are amazing.**

**a/n 2 - Now we have to wait 6 more freaking weeks of no Brittana. Then after winter break, we have to wait for the 4x13 episode for Ryan's proclaimed Brittana episode that will make the Brittana fandom happy. Don't forget, he himself said we would be happy and that the girls will make their way back to each other. They both love each other. And so far, Britt has only said Sam was special! I haven't heard an I love you, but we all know that's just loneliness. I still hate that we had to see Bram interact all season together and have had more screen time than Brittana throught all 4 seasons so far. Ryan better keep his promise or he'll lose a huge huge fanbase. Also, I'm still not watching until they are officially together for keeps, and they better have more screentime than Bram, or just another huge disappointment. Right now, par for the course and what else is new, right.**

**a/n 3 - Sorry for the rant, just had to vent and get it partially out of my system. Hope you like the chapter, next up is epilogue I think. Longest chapter, yet. Woo hoo!  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee and I seriously doubt anyone does at this point, with these lame ass storylines!**

3

The next morning when I woke up, I was greeted by the soft puffs of air coming from Britt's nose. She was still sleeping, but I could tell she was starting to stir. As soon as her beautiful tired blue eyes opened, I smiled, and was greeted by an even bigger grin in return.

"Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep alright?" I asked, pushing back some hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"Mmmm, I slept amazing. But, waking up like this was even better." she said, her cheeks blushing.

"I agree. I don't think I ever want to let you go back to your place now. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I just felt to good. It felt perfect, like all was right in my world as long as you are near me." I said, giggling as I thought of all the songs I could write with these cheesy thoughts I was thinking.

That was my second passion in life. Every Thursday night at Flo's (For Ladie's Only), Quinn and mine's favorite Bar owned by our best friend Puck. Yeah, Puck's a guy. Noah Puckerman. Our best friend since High School. He decided to open up a gay bar because most of his best friends were gay and really had no place nice to hang. Since our Spa was doing a good business, we decided to help Puck and gave him the start up money, in return for Thursday nights for me and Wednesday nights for Quinn. Which is how she met her wife. I mean, we all went to High School together and was in Glee Club together, but most of us lost touch after graduation. Quinn, Puck and myself always managed to stay in touch, mostly because of going to the same college. Yep, the self proclaimed womanizer actually went to college and earned a degree in Business Management. Go figure. His bar is now, one of the most popular and upscale places for most of the gay community to go. Rachel stumbled in half drunk one night, made her way onto the stage right before Quinn was to go on and just started to belt out the Broadway and (God forbid) Barbra Streisand songs. We decided since she actually could sing, we'd let her keep going. The more she drank, the more she sang and the more we laughed. After that night, Quinn and Rach were inseparable and had Wednesday nights for their stage night, and I had my Thursday's, with Puck joining in occasionally. We always had lots of fun that night. You'd think that Friday's and Saturday's would be the most crowded, but nope. Wed's and Thurs. It was a fun time for everyone.

"San, you still with me?" Brittany giggled.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just having a flashback and now, I have a great idea. What are you doing Wed and Thursday night?" I asked hoping she was available for what I had planned.

"Actually, I have rehearsals, but I'm always done by 4:00. Does that work for you?" she asked then answered, as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Perfect. I'm going to take you down to Flo's both of those nights. Is that okay with you?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind, especially, since we'd be in public together.

"San, I'd go anywhere with you. I really would. I am nervous though. This will be our first outing in public. What if there is backlash, bad backlash?" she asked nervously.

"B, if you don't want to go public about us yet, I totally get it. We don't have to do anything that you don't want. Hell, we haven't even made love yet, so I want to do what makes you comfortable." I tell her earnestly.

"You know what. Screw it. I want to go with you. I don't care who see's and what they say. I've fallen in love with you San. I knew almost from the first appointment that we met, that you would be in my life forever. I firmly believe that now more than ever. I think we were meant to meet, wonder, then meet again and fall in love. I love you San, I've never been more sure about anything before in my life." she declared as she leaned forward cupping my cheek and pressing our lips together softly.

"I love you too, Britt Britt. I think I've been in love with you since the wedding, but now, I know for sure. Move in with me. I know it's so soon, but I just couldn't picture a night or morning without you in it. Please!" I begged, a small tear coming to my eye.

"Are you serious? I mean, hell yes, I'll move in with you. Oh my God, San, this is just - wow!" she stuttered, half in shock and half speechless.

"Awesome. You decide when and we'll get everyone to help. Now, before we get too carried away and we never leave this room, how about I rustle us up some breakfast and we go meet up with Quinn and Rachel. I'm sure they're up and ready to eat as well." I suggested.

"Can we tell them?" she pouted. God that pout was going to get me into so much trouble.

"Yes. We can tell them. Everyone else will wait until Wed or Thursday night. Okay." I smirked, pulling my girlfriend and now, live-in girlfriend in for another kiss and embrace.

Needless to say, Quinn and Rachel were ecstatic at the news and more that welcoming to Britt moving in. The house was plenty big enough. Hell, we could have a whole village live in this damn mammoth of a house. We planned on moving Britt's stuff over the weekend after the big reveal on Wednesday to the rest of our friends.

The rest of the week actually flew by in anticipation for what I had planned for Wed and Thurs. Britt had no clue what was going on other than the fact that our friend owned it and we were partners. She also had no clue that any of us sang past Glee Club in High School. I was so looking forward to tonight.

Finally, it was Wed night. I picked up Britt from rehearsal, went back to my place, let her shower and change, then we headed over to Flo's. To say Britt was excited and shocked to see the place, let alone watch Quinn and Rachel and Puck singing, was one big understatement. Just wait until tomorrow. That was going to be the best date yet. The rest of Wednesday was spent telling high school stories, drinking, eating and laughing until our stomachs ached. Britt spent the night that night, but still, not ready for the sexy times yet. I already told her that whenever she was ready, I was too. I wasn't going to push her, I was perfectly content knowing I had my soul mate and love of my life just lying next to me. That's how happy I was.

Thursday came and of course, it dragged ass! At last, it was time to pick up Brittany and get ready for tonight. After we both had showered and changed, I asked if she would go with Quinn and Rachel so that I could get to the club earlier and get everything ready. She agreed, albeit confused as to why we weren't going together. I was nervous, excited and scared that Britt wouldn't like the surprise. We didn't tell the gang about Britt moving in with me. We decided to wait until after we had eaten dinner. Then tell everyone the good news. They were already excited to learn that we were dating and official.

I was pacing back and forth as I felt a strong, masculine pair of hands squeeze my shoulders.

"Hey, you'll be great. I know you will. She'll love it." Puck said encouraging.

"Thanks, Puck. I hope she likes it. She doesn't even know I can sing, let alone perform here every Thursday. I just hope she understands the meaning of the songs I'm singing tonight. I picked them just for her." I nervously replied.

"She will, and you'll do great. I know you. You thrive under pressure. You love her, she loves you, what do you really have to worry about?" Puck reasoned.

"You're right. Now, go announce me and letz me get mah serenading on." I punched him jokingly on the shoulder.

"Right, Lezpez. I got yo back!" he remarked back, smacking my ass.

The lights went down, Puck announce me and out to the stage I sauntered.

"Everyone, welcome to Flo's and thanks for coming. Of course, you know what tonight is!" he shouted and the crowd applauded and shouted for Lopez.

"That's right. It's Thursday, which means, the lovely Santanaaaaaaa Looooopezzzzz!" Puck finished, handed me the mic and left me alone on the stage.

"Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming tonight. I have a few songs to sing tonight that are very close to my heart and meant for someone very special. Bare with me for the slow stuff. I promise to speed it up later. B, this is for you. I love you." I smiled lovingly to my girl after I spotted her in the crowd, wide-eyed and grinning from ear to ear, mouthing I love you too back to me. So far so good.

After I sang a couple of love songs about the way I felt to Britt, practically looking at her the entire time, hence the serenading comment to Puck, I started to belt out the more upbeat songs. Finally, after my set of songs, I looked around trying to find Britt and made my way over to her.

"You sounded amazing. I didn't know you could sing that good! You were breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. And those songs you sang to me, I love you so much. I didn't think I could ever fall in love, let alone so fast, but tonight, tonight was more than I ever would have imagined. Thank you." Britt softly said to me pulling me into her embrace, forehead to forehead.

After standing there for a few moments, she pulled away, tilted her head slightly, bent leaned down and in, and kissed me. Softly, gently and full of love and desire, it was by far the most romantic kiss I had ever had in my life. Then all of a sudden, flash, flash, flash.

"What the fuck was that?" I pulled away starting to show my angry side.

"I think we might have just been photographed." Britt said matter of factly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! I'm so sorry Britt, I didn't mean fo-" I never finished as another pair of lips was pressed against mine, effectively stopping my rant and apology.

"Don't worry about it San. I don't care anymore. I love you and I don't care who knows of finds out. Besides, don't we have something to announce to our friends, well, your friends and my newly acquired friends?" she giggled, giving me another soft kiss pulling me towards the table in the back were the gang was gathered.

After we told everyone about us being official, which they pretty much knew after last night, we told them of Brittany's impending address change. To say they were happy for us would be just a little underwhelming. They all bought at least one round for the house, gave us hugs and kisses and offered their services come moving day. I was glad I had these people in my life as friends, especially to share the most important things that happen to me. They are the best friends in the world., the best room-mates in the world, and now I have the best live-in girlfriend in the world. Tonight started out magical, now I just hoped I could continue the enchanting ways to the rest of the night.

"You ready to head home?" I whispered into my girlfriend's ear as we finished dancing the last slow dance of the evening.

"Yeah, babe. I'm ready. Are we leaving Quinn and Rach here again.?" she asked.

"Yup. We got the whole side of our house to ourselves." I smiled suggestively.

"Ohhh, really now? We'll have to see if we can take advantage of that then." Britt smirked back.

"Uhmm, yes. We will, I mean we are, I mean..okay." I mumbled, shuddering at the thought of what could and might hopefully happen tonight. Can we say nervous 15 year old?

We got back to the house, hung up our jackets and headed upstairs to the bedroom. I asked Britt if she wanted to shower or take a nice hot bubble bath to rid ourselves of the stink of the bar and the sweat from all the dancing we did after my set. Obviously, Britt opted for the slow, romantic and extremely sexually frustrating double bubble bath. Of course, I would give that woman a sponge bath in a thong if it meant spending time with her in as little clothing as possible for the both of us. I told Britt to get ready and I would start the bath water. With a double person soaking tub, and two separate faucets, it didn't take long for the tub to be full. I added the bubbles dimmed the lights super low and lit the candles. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of my favorite wine, hoping that she would like it as well. I got everything set up as Britt walked into the bathroom in nothing but her robe.

I stood up, reached for her hands and brought her close to me. I pulled her down to me as I stood on my tippy toes to place soft delicate kisses to her lips and neck. I made my way down to her chest and cleavage, at the same time taking a free hand and untying the belt on her robe. The robe front opened freely without the restraint from the belt, letting me see everything there was of Brittany to see. God, what a beautiful sight. I stepped back to allow myself a better view, untied my own, pulled down on the shoulders and let the robe silently fall to the floor.

"So, so beautiful." I whispered.

I took both hands to her shoulders, pushed back the material covering her shoulders and let the robe fall to the floor, joining mine.

"God, B, you're absolutely breathtaking." I said breathlessly, taking in all her naked beauty.

"So are you, San. I can't take my eyes off you." she said, want filling her voice.

I let her get in the tub first, then, I positioned myself directly behind her, letting her head fall on my chest as I placed my hands on her taut stomach.

"You feel so good San."

"So do you B."

After minutes of feeling how good she felt, nestled into me, I started touching her in different spots. I couldn't help myself, as if they had their own agenda, starting with her shoulders. I placed small kisses against the back of her neck, shoulders and back. All the while, my hands were softly stroking down her arms, hips and thighs. Britt leaned further back into me kissing my neck and jaw, then pulling my lips to hers.

I brought my right hand up and grazed under her breast, testing my boundaries, which were quickly disintegrating. I decided to make a bolder move and moved my hand to fully cup her breast and started to knead and squeeze.

"Ngghhh, San.." Britt breathed heavily into my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered, as I shifted my weight and cupped my left hand against her other breast.

"No, please, I want you so bad." she breathed huskily into my ear, sending shivers across my body.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push." I said softly grasping her nipples and rolling them between my fingers and thumbs.

"Positive, I want you to push. I want you to touch me. I want you inside me San. Please." my blonde beauty begged.

I was hesitant only because this was going to be our first time making love together and I wanted it to be everything Britt deserved. Slow, passionate, loving and amazing. I wanted to put every feeling I had for her into this. I wanted to show her that this was only icing on the cake, that I loved her for her and that the physical intimacy was going to be just that much better.

I slowly slid my hands down her body and only stopped when I reached her mound just above her clit. I took two fingers and started to make small circles, gently adding pressure as I continued. Then I started to take my hand lower until I was at her slick, moist folds. Taking one digit and sliding it from top to bottom and back.

"Mmmm, so wet, babe." I hummed into the side of her neck as I softly nibbled.

"Only for you. Shit, don't tease." she pleaded as I continued with my ministrations.

Who was I to deny my girl anything, especially pleasure from me. I slide my finger down again, then softly inserted one finger then two, garnering a gasp, then a low moan of pleasure begging me to go on. As I thrust into the waiting hot moistness of my blonde lover, I sped up the pace and continued to kiss suck below her ear and on her neck.

"Oh, God, San….I'm so cloooosse. Faster, God you feel so damn good." she breathed raspily as more whimpers and moans came from my girlfriend.

"Fuck, Britt, so wet and tight." I whispered back feeling her walls start to clench around my fingers.

"Shit, San…I'm, ooooohhhh, Fuck. Sannnntannnnaaa!" Britt screamed, as her orgasm took her over. Her back arching up and her head digging into my chest as I helped her ride out her climax.

"San, that, was, wow! So fucking amazing. Shit!" Britt marveled in her post orgasmic state.

"You were amazing Britt. You felt amazing. I love you so much. I can't even describe how much I love you." I mumbled into her ear as she turned around slightly to kiss me full on the mouth.

"San, I think we need to get out of here now. I want to touch you and taste you and make love to you. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." she indicated, pulling me up and out of the tub after her.

After we dried off, Brittany took my hand and led me into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and pulled my self up to the pillows and laid back, waiting for Britt to do as she pleased. Without having to wait for very long, she purposefully made her way over to me, laying her full unclothed body flush on mine. The second her breasts touched mine, the groan I didn't realize I had waiting made it's way out of my throat.

"I have to be in heaven. Fuck, Britt, you feel so good against me." I whimpered.

"Then we're both in heaven, cuz you feel amazing." she whispered, kissing me passionately. As our tongues danced in unison together, I felt her hands all over my body.

Her hands only stopped once they made there brief stop on my breast. Slowly, she pulled her mouth from mine and down to my left nipple first. After kneading and sucking both breast, effectively drenching my awaiting pussy, she started to kiss and nip her way down to my aching center. First a small kiss to my pounding clit, then a swipe of her tongue through my wet and dripping folds. I arched up into her, begging for more friction.

After a few minutes of teasing and licking me until I couldn't stand it anymore, she stopped, causing a moan of disapproval from me. She came up to me and roughly kissed my lips. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue, which was by far the hottest thing ever, so far. Then, without warning, inserted two fingers into my wanting pussy and made her way back down with her tongue making circles on my painfully aching and engorged clit.

"Fuck, me, harder, Shit Britt. I'm sooo close. I'm gonna cum. Faster, B. Oh God…Brittaaannnyyyyy!" I moaned, then hollered as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Mmmmm, San, you taste fantastic." she mumbled into my center as she cleaned up my lady juices and made her way back to my lips.

"Thank you for making this the best night of my life. Like ever!" Britt cooed as she pulled the covers over us and cuddled in to my waiting arms.

"Anything for you B. Anything for you. I love you." I replied, exhausted, letting the drowsiness that coming take over.

"I love you, too San. Nite, babe." she whispered.

"Nite, B." I barely got out as we both drifted off to slumber land.

"Santanta! Brittany! Wake up! You guys need to get out here!" I heard Quinn and Rachel both holler for the tenth time.

Britt and I both woke up, smiled, said good morning to each other, kissed and finally put on some sweats and tanks and made our way down to the kitchen.

"What was so Damn important that you had to wake us up so fucking early on a Friday morning. We both have off and wanted to slee-" I was interrupted with a rag mag being shoved under my nose.

"This! This is why we woke you up. We thought you should know, just in case." Quinn said matter of factly.

"Fuck. B, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone " I started but never finished as I looked at the huge grin breaking out on Britt's face.

"Britt Britt? Why are you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?" I asked dumbfounded by her smile.

"Well, actually I do like cats and canaries, but I think I'd rather eat you more, before I do any birds." she giggled.

"Jeez Britt, filter!" I heard Rachel and Quinn snort in the background.

"Ok, but later. Why are you smiling like that?" I repeated my question.

"Because, it's a really good picture of us. I wonder if they'd make me a copy without the headline." she wondered out loud.

Looking at the few gossip magazines that were strewn about the table, I read the headlines.

"Blonde Bombshell hit's a Bullseye!"

"Broadway Brittany gets her girl!"  
"The Masseuse and the Dancer, Perfect Harmony!"

Well, what can I say. It is a great picture.

"You don't mind Britt Britt?" I asked.

"Not at all. Maybe I'll just call my agent and set up and interview and reveal how happy I really am so everyone knows. Do you mind? Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Britt, if that's what you want, then I'm all for it. I told you before, Anything for you. And I meant it. I only want what's best for you and to spend the rest of my life with you." I rambled on not realizing the gravity of my exact words. Until I saw Britt's eyes widen in shock and amazement and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"San, do…y-you really m-mean that? You really, really want to spend the r-rest of your l-life with me?" she barely got out before a few small tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby. Of course, I know its way early, but I've always thought that we were soul mates and meant to be. But only if that's what you want. I'd never make you do-" my sentence was cut short my the pressure of her lips crashing into mine, earning a few awe's and oooh, from our housemates.

"Well, then, someday, sooner or later, I want to marry you, and I will ask you properly when the time is right. But just so you know, I see my future with you in it, married and possibly kids if you want. When you're winding your career down and ready to just teach, like you once told me you wanted. I want it all Britt, and I want it with you." I proclaimed kissing her lovingly and softly letting her know I was kissing her from my heart.

"Well, then, just so you know, the answer will be yes. Always yes!" she smiled into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n - Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, faved and viewed this story. It was something quick that came to my mind. I hope you liked it. I'm contemplating continuing with little drabbles and one-shots here and there in this AU. Let me know what you think. S/O to lyleerose for helping me through some ideas. You da best!**

**a/n 2 - I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy holidays or whatever you believe in. Still home from knee surgery, so I will be pumping out one or possibly two more stories for you. Review if you'd like. I'd love to hear some ideas. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee - If I did...there would be no . I like Sam, but only as a lesbro for our girls. I definitely don't like the idea of him calling Britt a soulmate. He came from leftfield. We need our Brittana back! They are true soulmates. Always will Be!  
**

4

And it was always yes. Every time I asked her it was yes. The time we went to the amusement park and I asked her at the top of the Ferris Wheel (cliché' I know, but cute. She loved it.) She said Yes the time we were at the Game Arcade and I slipped a plastic ring I won from the You Pick It Up, It's Yours crane machine. She said yes when I asked her and tied a wire bread tie to her finger. And she said yes when I got on my knees in front of our family and bazillion friends on her stage at her last performance for the year, when I presented her a real diamond and white gold and platinum engagement ring. With tears in her eyes, jumping into my arms and shouting "Yes" for the whole world to hear, in front of the audience and co-workers, family and friends.

That was the second best night of my life. The first being when I asked her to be my girlfriend and the previous second now third was when I asked her to move in with me. Of course, I'm guessing everything will knock down a notch when we actually get married and go on a long, tropical, romantic honeymoon. That will, hopefully, be by far the best night of my entire life. Obviously, the permanent number one is going to be the first night we made love. That's just a given. Everything after that is the next list. I guess I should add the day she walked into my life. Well, just fuck! I might as well just start a book titled "My List of Favorites of Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce". I think I kinda like the sound of that. There are just too many things she does to list. As a list, it would definitely be long enough to be a book. She's just that perfect, how did I get so damn lucky? God, I love that woman.

3 years later…

"Breathe, slow, easy, just breathe. In through you nose, out through your mouth. Follow my lead babe." Britt said as I started having another go around of contractions.

This was it this time. Elena Marie Lopez-Pierce was coming into the world. In a few hours, hopefully, she would be joining older brother Elijah (Eli) Miguel into the Lopez-Pierce gang. Just out of diapers, mouth full of baby teeth and chattering away a mile a minute, Eli was holding onto his blanky in one are with the other wrapped tightly around Auntie Quinn. We had just left the SUV in the ER parking lane as the attendants put me into a wheelchair while everyone else followed.

"Ahhhh, owwwww, fuck! That one hurt." I hollered.

"San, I swear the first word out of her mouth is going to be fuck or some other form of curse word.. Just breathe baby. Everything is fine." my gorgeous, loving wife of 3 years cooed into my ear, leaving a small kiss on my cheek before heading to the receptionist to check me in as I was being wheeled into one of the rooms.

"How did you do this the first time? We did this so fucking backwards B. I was supposed to go first ,then you. I guess I doesn't matter now, they're both here. Well, almost here and we both had one. Maybe we can settle down a bit after this one and talk about more later." I giggled just before another contraction ripped through my stomach and groin.

"Fuck! That one really, really hurt. Please, for the love of my children, my family and my wife, please get this baby out of me fast!" I begged anyone, especially the people in the white coats heading my way!

"Shhhh, almost, baby. I promise, just a little bit longer and she'll be here." Britt wiped at my forehead, then kissed me.

5 and a half hours, thousands of tears, 3219 fucks, a million I love you's and you beautiful and I'm gonna kill you's later, Elena made her way into this world. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair and cute little nose like her momma and olive skin like me. I couldn't wait to see what color her eyes would turn out, but on first glance, I'm guessing they are going to be just like Britt's. I am going to melt in those eyes. Ironic, Eli is brunette and olive skin like me, but he has the bluest eyes next to Britt's. He's tall and lanky fo year old. Elena is also tall for a newborn. Now our family is complete. We talked about 3 or 4 kids, but now that we have a boy and a girl, I think we might slow down and enjoy them as they grow up and Britt winds down her career to focus more on teaching. We purchased the building next to the spa, renovated it and now, own LP Dance Academy. So, all in all, our lives have pretty much turned out just the way I had always dreamed the second Brittany S. Pierce stepped foot into mine and Quinn's Spa. The three of us (four if you count Quinn's wife, dwa- I mean Rachel) are now the proud owners of a Spa, a dance academy and a bar. None of us have to worry about our future's or our children's future. Spa owner, Dance Studio co-owner and sponser, Bar silent partner, wife of famous and gorgeous Broadway and tour star dancer, mother. Yup, life is good and only getting better.

"San, she's beautiful. Just like you." Britt cried as she wrapped Ellie into her new baby blanket.

"No, I think she's beautiful, just like you, babe. Thank you for everything and putting up with my shit. I just can't believe she's finally here." I choked out in between all my tears. Happy tears.

"Well, are you ready to meet the world baby girl?" I asked Ellie, giving a small peck on her forehead as I grabbed Britt's hand.

"You might as well let them all in now. I'm sure they're killing each other out there. Or losing money on the bets for time of birth." I added as Britt walked over to the door to get the gang. The whole entire 23 person gang. Friends, family and kids. I definitely did something right.

**a/n - Again, sorry it's so short. I wanted it short sweet and happy. I may continue with this story one n two shots here and there. I love them when they're like this. Let me know what ya' think.**


End file.
